The term portable pools, is used herein to refer to all manner of above-ground recreational pools including those with inflatable side walls, and those having a rigid wall and a plastic film liner. In both types of above ground pools there is a potential safety problem if children can have access to the pool when there is no adult supervision in the area. Such access can be by means of ladders normally used to enable both children and adults to enter the pool, if the ladder is not removed.
Through forgetfulness, carelessness or mere inattention, such access ladders can be left in place, or left in the vicinity of the pool, avoiding the inconvenience of storage, and can be used by children unable to swim alone in safety to gain access to the pool.